


Overheating

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 15: Heat / Water. Set during ‘42’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Overheating

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 15: Heat / Water. Set during ‘42’.

The Doctor doesn’t seem to feel the heat (or the cold, for that matter) quite as much as Martha, so he’s coping fairly well with their current situation. Martha, though, feels like she’ll burn up into ash and atoms at any moment, it’s so hot.

She can’t think properly in this heat, which isn’t helpful when they now have only about thirty minutes to live and she’s got to answer these random questions. It’s like a pub quiz, if one was hosted in hell.

When they get out of this (and they will), she’s demanding the Doctor buys her ice-cream.


End file.
